


Blame It On The Meteors

by avintagekiss24



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Meet-Cute, Meteor, Okoye gets her Starbucks, Romantic Fluff, Starbucks, Studying, Wakanda (Marvel), meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: Okoye is supposed to be studying, not lying in the grass, watching a meteor shower with some chick named Carol.





	Blame It On The Meteors

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another bingo fill!  
> N1- Meet Cute for my MCU Rarepairs bingo card
> 
> I'm going to go the "Sebastian Stan and Bucky Barnes both exist in the MCU" route with Chris Evans/Steve Rogers in this one :)

“Are you coming with me or not?”

Okoye sighs, turning her wrist to illuminate her apple watch, “I don’t know, Wanda. It’s kinda cold out.” She answers, flipping the page of her economics book. 

Wanda leans against the door frame, crossing her arms over her chest. She stares at her roommate with wide eyes, her lips pursed as she sighs deeply. Okoye clicks her teeth as she scribbles notes into her notebook, completely ignoring the Sokovian redhead. She sips on her tea as she reads and stifles a laugh as Wanda sighs again loudly.

“Don’t be boring, Okoye.”

“I’m not, I’m studying and you should be too.” Okoye smiles sweetly, finally lifting her eyes to her friend.

Wanda rolls her eyes as she pushes away from the frame, grabbing her leather jacket, “I’m tired of studying. Finals are tomorrow anyway, if I don’t know it by now, I’m not going to.” She throws her hair over her shoulder and reaches across the table, slamming Okoye’s book closed, “Let’s go.”

“Wanda-”

“You can spare an hour.” Wanda starts, grabbing Okoye’s jacket from the hook and tossing it toward her, “Move your ass.”

Night has fallen over Boston. The sky is dark and full of twinkly stars as the two almost college graduates traipse across campus as a cool breeze whips around them. Wanda is all smiles as they walk up on another redhead, extending her arms out toward Natasha. 

Natasha hugs her tightly, kissing her cheek before winking at Okoye, “How did you manage to drag her out? Especially during finals season?” Natasha asks Wanda, while throwing her arm over her shoulders.

Okoye rolls her eyes playfully as Wanda scoffs, “I literally had to slam her book closed. She was trying to act like she’s not used to Boston weather after living here her whole life.”

“I get cold easily.” Okoye says in defense, moving forward to embrace Natasha.

“Well, I’m glad you came. There is supposed to be a wicked meteor shower in like a half hour.”

“It’ll be worth me failing my final tomorrow?” Okoye asks cheekily as Wanda slaps her shoulder.

“Totally.” Natasha winks before grabbing Wanda’s hand, “You want a coffee or something? I was just about to grab something from Starbucks.”

Okoye sighs a little, nodding her head, “Yeah, a White Chocolate Mocha is fine.” Okoye answers, “Thank you.”

Natasha shoots her a finger gun, “Back in a flash, babe.”

Okoye shoves her hands into the pockets of her stressed leather jacket and moves deeper into the grass, finding an open space and plopping down. Students mill about around her, all trying to find a spot for the show, while clambering on about their upcoming finals. Okoye pulls out her phone, losing herself as she peruses instagram until a voice next to her grabs her attention. 

“Hey, sorry. Is it okay if I sit here?”

Okoye glances up and then does a double take at the blonde woman standing next to her. Her hair is shoulder length with loose curls framing her face. She’s dressed casually, a Nine Inch Nails t shirt hugging her torso as her long legs are covered in a tight pair of jeans. Okoye nods and smiles softly, “Yeah, sure.”

The blonde smiles and sits down before laying back in to the grass, tucking her hands underneath her head. Okoye glances over at the stranger, not having ever noticed her around campus before. She stares up at the sky, a soft smile on her face as she blinks slowly, her chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. She pretty, this blonde stranger. Natural, simple- just what Okoye likes. The woman rolls her head toward her suddenly, her smile widening as Okoye takes a sharp breath and snaps her eyes back to her phone. 

“I’m Carol, by the way. Carol Danvers.”

Her voice is soft and smooth, but also kind of playful. Okoye shuts her eyes, shaking her head in embarrassment as a light laugh escapes her, “Sorry, I just- I didn’t mean to stare. I’m not a creep, I promise.”

Carol shrugs, the same wide toothless smile on her lips, “It’s okay. Truth be told, I’ve been staring at you since your friends walked off.” Okoye turns her head toward the blunt woman as her eyes widen and her mouth curves in to a shocked grin, “You’re gorgeous.”

“I-” Okoye laughs again, “Wow, thank you. That’s very nice of you.”

“I hope your name is as pretty as you are.” Carol presses. 

“Oh my god,” Okoye laughter heightens as she tosses her head back.

“What?” Carol asks, leaning up onto her elbows, scrunching up her face, “Was that cheesy?”

Okoye shrugs as she continues to giggle, “Kinda? Yeah.”

“Ugh,” Carol groans as she slams her eyes shut and lets her head fall back, “Sorry. Now I’m the creepy one.”

“No, no! It’s fine, it’s actually kinda nice. Most people are way too suave nowadays.”

Carol points at her and winks, “That is so true. I figure, when hitting on someone, just be as awkward as possible. It comes off as genuine.” She nods, turning her head to look out across the park, “You are beautiful though. That part I meant.”

Okoye smiles, then bites her bottom lip to try and hide it to no avail. She drops her head as she feels Carol’s eyes on her, looking her over, “Okoye.” She says after a moment.

Carol nods slowly as her face cracks with another large smile. She lays back down and returns her eyes to the sky, prompting Okoye to do the same. They lay in silence as another cool breeze whips through the campus. Carol turns her head back toward Okoye as she gazes up into the sky. The moonlight bathes the African woman in a soft light, accentuating her smooth skin. Her lashes are long and full as they curl around her large, soft, dark eyes. Her lips are plump and inviting as they part slightly and Carol has to stop herself from leaning over and kissing her right here, underneath the stars. 

A meteor flashes across the sky and Okoye smiles, lifting her arm to point toward the natural phenomenon, “Did you see that?” 

Carol shakes her head, “Nope.”

Okoye doesn’t turn toward her. She just smiles again as Carol rolls over onto her side to face her, propping her head up with her hand, “Okoye is a beautiful name.”

“Thank you.” Okoye laughs, “You know, there’s a meteor shower literally happening in front of us right now.”

“I know, crazy right? So, are you here just for school or?”

Okoye laughs harder, finally rolling her head toward the straightforward woman, “No. I moved here from Wakanda with my parents when I was seven. Been here pretty much my whole life.”

“Wakanda? Wow. That place is all over the news. Do you remember much about it?”

Okoye takes a breath, “Oh yeah, we go back every summer.”

“Nice, nice,” Carol nods, “Are you going to take your boyfriend with you after you graduate?”

Okoye scoffs but smiles widely, “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Girlfriend, then?”

“Don’t have one of those either.”

“Just what I wanted to hear. I mean, you are into girls, right? I don’t want to waste all my material on a straight.” Okoye covers her face with her hands as she dissolves into giggles again but Carol peels them away, “Don’t hide that face.”

“Right to the point, huh?”

“Of course,” Carol shrugs, “There is no other way to be, baby.”

“I don’t even know you, lady.” Okoye exclaims, completely unable to wipe the grin off of her face.

Carol gestures her hand between the two of them, “That’s what this is, us getting to know each other before I ask you for your number. Or, the very least, your instagram.”

Okoye has to give it to her, Carol Danvers is smooth, “I am bisexual, if you must know. So, yes, I’m into girls.”

“I’m bisexual too, you know. Just 99% of me leans toward chicks.”

Okoye shakes her head, “You are too much, Carol Danvers.”

“I’m serious!” Carol explains, “I would totally sleep with Brad Pitt, and Brad Pitt only.” Carol stops, squinting her eyes as she thinks, “Well, and maybe that guy who plays Captain America.”

“Oh, Chris Evans.” Okoye groans, closing her eyes at the thought of him, “I love him, he’s gorgeous. Great ass.”

“See?” Carol smiles, “Now we know that we’d both do Chris Evans. So, now you know me and I know you. About them digits, tho?”

“Hey, Okoye.” Wanda starts, jogging up to the pair of women, “Oh sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt.” She says, glancing over at Carol.

“It’s not a problem, what’s up?” Okoye asks.

“Change of plans. So, Nat wants to go to the movies to see that scary one that you’ve been trying to drag me to.”

Okoye rolls her eyes up at her friend, “So you’ll go for her and not for me? That’s cold.”

“Shut up. You wanna come or not?”

“And miss this beautiful meteor shower that you dragged me out for?”

Wand throws her hands to her hips, tilting her head, “We can watch it from the car, dick.”

Okoye sits up, turning her head back toward the mysterious Carol Danvers, “It was nice meeting you, Carol.”

“Just like that, we’re done? Really?” She smiles, watching at Okoye stands, “You’re not even a little impressed?”

Okoye takes a few steps, walking backward as Wanda loops her arm within hers, “My insta is OkoyeFromWakanda, two y’s.”

Carol eyes crinkle as she smiles back, wiggling her fingers, “Bye beautiful. Talk to you soon.”

Okoye turns, dropping her head as Wanda glances back toward Carol. She leans into Okoye as they move toward the street, “Who the fuck was that?”

“I don’t know,” Okoye laughs, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight, “My new girlfriend, I think?”


End file.
